The present invention relates generally to sets of game cards, and more particularly to a set of game cards used for various novel games and which contributes to learning arithmetic.
Conventional playing cards are well known as game cards each having a figure thereon; These playing cards comprise four suits of cards having the successive figures 1 to 13 thereon. Although there are some well known games in which the winner thereof is determined in accordance with the suit of a card or a specific combination of numbers, no arithmetic knowledge, except for judging which figure is larger (or smaller), is needed. That is, no card game helps players learn aspects of arithmetic of such as the multiplication tables, divisors, multiples, and the four rules of arithmetic. In addition, as each of the playing cards has a standard design, it is difficult to diversify card games by playing games based on the sense of sight. Moreover, there are many card games which are too difficult for small children to play.